gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamakiri
Yukimasa's Pack |currently= Kamakiri's Pack Hōgen's Army |Status |Status=Deceased |Reason=Died of wounds |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Irish Wolfhound |Bithplace=Hiroshima Prefecture Bingo Province |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Yoshitaka Kaidu |Age |GDW= |Look |Color=Gray |Eye Color=Hazel brown |Fur=Long |Characteristics= |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Kamakiri was a leader of 200 rogue dogs and the murderer of Hiro's father, Yukimasa. He became an ally and commander of Hōgen. He is the father of Akakamakiri, Kamajirō and Kurokamakiri and the abusive ex mate of thair mother. Appearance Personality Kamakiri was a ruthless, evil dog with few qualities that he misused. When first introduced, Kamakiri seems like a simple villain without depth. His tyranny over the residents of Wakayama and cornering of the Ohu army shows that he clearly is antagonistic. Later, when Hiro recounts of his past with Kamakiri, Kamakiri is revealed to be a former corrupt-official and a heavily ambitious dog, ready to take the cut-throat, unfair ways to get higher posts. Throughout the series, Kamakiri's ambition is displayed as a large part of his character. It is greatly observed right after Genba's downfall; while most of the dogs are horrified about Genba's injuries, Kamakiri sees hope through this and after Genba dies, he secretly voices his delight over succeeding Genba as the current Number 2 of Hougen's army and he hopes by capturing Weed, he will become the leader of Hougen's army. Kamakiri had narcissistic characteristics and openly boasted about himself to his group and opponents. Though he was able to give small, honorary compliments to his enemies, he was mostly sadistic and cruel to them and quick to point out their problems and his qualities. Due to his cut-throat ways of gaining higher posts, Kamakiri felt no guilt over what he did and even killed puppies without mercy. Even though he joined forces with Hougen, he wanted to be a co-leader and not a minion of Hougen, and when he was put under him, Kamakiri began hoping to take over the group, due to being a born-leader. However, even though he was a ruthless dog, Kamakiri had few qualities. He felt disgusted when Hougen used his own minions as a shield, thinking he had gone too far. He was one of the bravest of Hougen's minions and was ready to die as a male. Due to being a narcissist, Kamakiri had weaknesses and was hypersensitive to defeats and losses, flying into narcissistic rages whenever he was defeated and feeling extremely humiliated. During these rages, he could cope with it by tormenting his own minions. He was bitter against Hougen and not really that loyal to him, mainly due to his thinking that he was older and more experienced than Hougen and deserved the attention, respect and post he got. He grew even bitter after Hougen constantly began threatening, insulting and abusing him due to his defeats. Due to Kamakiri's unstable pride, he gained a narcissistic injury after his downfall, falling into a deep sense of self-pity and feeling humiliated and grief-stricken due to the types of injuries he had gotten and after both his group and the Ohu army left him, he is mentally broken down completely, crying out in rage and grief. His psychological state was possibly a factor to his death. Ginga Densetsu Weed Not much of Kamakiri's past is known expect that he was apparently raised in bad way and was banished from his original pack along with Stone and Shū. Yukimasa found them, lost and starving, and took them in. Instead of showing gratitude, Kamakiri wanted power and eventually decided to take Yukimasa's place with force. He got help from Stone and others. Yukimasa's son Hiro tried to defend his father and in anger Kamakiri blinded his other eye. While Kamakiri focused on killing Yukimasa, one of his minions called Tetsu ran away with Hiro. Kamakiri later forced Tetsu's friend Pedro to kill Tetsu. Kamakiri decides to join Hand on the way he attacks Wakayama, Rocket's home area. He kills Rikiya and steals from humans in order to get the last of the local dogs killed. Kamakiri meets Weed's pack (and grown-up Hiro). They have a short fight until the humans with guns arrive and they have to leave. Kamakiri is furious because Weed managed to give him wound and in anger kills one of his minions. After this, Kamakiri goes to see Hōgen but is humiliated by the Great Dane. The two leaders make their closest minions fight for them in order to decide which one of the leaders gets the higher rank. Hōgen's right hand Murder S easily kills Stone, thus Kamakiri loses and becomes a minion of Hōgen and lower in rank than Murder S. Later, Kamakiri and Hōgen move to Ōu and make Gajō their main fort. When Genba's platoon is attacked by the Ōu dogs, Kamakiri and his soldiers are ordered to help. When Genba dies and Murder S doesn't show up, Kamakiri eventually becomes Hōgen's closest minion though the two don't really seem to like each other. Kamakiri, still greedy for power as always, wishes to take over Hōgen's army and rule the whole of Japan. His unit of 200 dogs is Hōgen's strongest, even stronger than the ones of the officers. Kamakiri tries to catch Weed many times but he fails. While searching for Weed, he meets Hōgen's banished officer Tōbē instead and takes him back to the fortress. After finding out that he's a traitor, Kamakiri attacks Tōbē with his soldiers. The Tosa stays to fight them in hope of giving time for Takeshi and Kyōshirō to escape Hōgen's territory. Tōbē kills many of Kamakiri's soldiers until the Irish Wolfhound manages to break his skull and kill him. Later, Kamakiri hears that Gajō is going to be blown up by humans. He stays away from the fortress with his soldiers. When the fortress blows up, he believes that Hōgen died and that now is his time to rule. Kamakiri quickly notices the Ōu's dogs and attacks them due to their lower number. He gets into the fight with Hiro who wants to avenge his father. Hiro eventually manages to cut off his fangs and rip off his testicles, making him humiliated and unable to fight back. Kamakiri is left bleeding on the ground. He tries to attack Hiro but he fails without his fangs. Hiro wishes he will learn to respect others and understand their pain by living with his own mauled body. He tells him he should head to South where there are rats he can catch even without fangs. Kamakiri is then left alone, lying and screaming. The scavenger birds gather around him and eventually eat him. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Although Kamakiri himself isn't seen in the new story as he died in Ginga Densetsu Weed, he has three sons: Akakamakiri, Kamajirō and Kurokamakiri. Years ago, he had a mate. He abused her which eventually made her leave and soon his sons left too. This likely happened closely after Kamakiri took over Yukimasa's pack. Category:GDW Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Dogs Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Males Category:Yukimasa's pack Category:Irish Breeds Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Mates